This invention relates to a new and improved device for safely inserting and removing a container of detergent from a detergent dispenser, and for effectively removing these materials from the container for use, typically in a dishwasher.
Various types of protection devices have been employed to protect dishwasher operations from the effects of backsplash or water ejection from detergent dispensers, and these include: splashguards, closure tops which electrically actuate a cut-off valve, specially designed closure mechanisms, and special container designs. However, many of these protection devices present problems in terms of complexity of construction, cost, reliability, ease of use, and electrical connections.
Also, many types of dispensers produce a solution build-up. The immersion of the detergent formula into the solution in the dispenser results in two undesireable effects. Firstly, the water will differentially dissolve the various ingredients in the formula, causing a wide variation in the formulation which is fed to the dishwasher. Secondly, if the detergent includes a chlorine containing compound, this solution build-up will tend to evaporate the chlorine from the solution rather than passing it to the dishwasher. This not only wastes the chlorine compound, but also the chlorine in vapor form is toxic, and especially so when it has been heated.
Frequently, detergent containers do not have a uniform size. Hence, it would be useful to provide a device which can accomodate most container sizes and shapes and still retain safety features such as protection of the operator from backsplash, and the ejection of hot liquid, steam and detergent, both powder and liquid.